


Inspired by life

by cromarty



Series: Old Livejournal snippets [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromarty/pseuds/cromarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watches Danny make lasagna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired by life

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet was inspired by the way I really do stand at counters, which other people seem to find baffling. Photo proof: http://smg.photobucket.com/user/musi215/media/DSC05458.jpg.html

What Steve can't get over is not that Danny has taken over his kitchen to make lasagna. What Steve can't get over (and really, how could anyone be expected to) is the way Danny stands at his kitchen island. Laying lasagna noodles in a casserole dish he brought with him from New Jersey, he has his right hip butted up against the counter, leaning into it, and his left foot resting on top of his right. Steve leans on the doorframe to scrutinize this inexplicable stance while Danny enlightens him on proper layering techniques, and really, you have to respect a guy who can make lasagna while standing on one foot.


End file.
